User blog:Boba fett 32/The REAL Issue On Gun Control And Why We Have The 2nt Amendment
We've all heard about the tragedy of the school shooting of Newtown Connecticut and the spark on gun control efforts. This blog explains why I'd rather stand on my rights to keep and bear arms. The issue is not guns, it's the way people think Almost half of the country are blaming guns and are willing to call for more gun control measures and some even want to get rid of their own God given rights because they think things will be better, it won't. The United States has a larger death rate on other things besides guns. Many have died in car accidents and health related problems, why aren't people crying out a ban on cars? People have died in DUI related deaths and drug abusing scenarios, we have laws regarding these things and they mostly do not prevent these crimes. Laws are meant to remind people that it's wrong to commit crime, but many people do it anyways weather it's life or death. Gun related crimes happen by human action because humans are influenced not because of the item they hold, but their thinking ans stupidity. Even gun control advocates have committed crimes relating to guns as well like David Gregory, the guest of NBC's Meet the Press who brought in a 30 round AR-15 magazine that was not permissible to even possess in Washington D.C and he was arrested afterwards and is awaiting sentence. It also tells you that even the most anti-gun people can contradict their beliefs by breaking the law as well. Why I stand on my Rights To Keep And Bear Arms And Why I Stand With The NRA I was fascinated by guns since i was 5. But not by violence, but the way they exist for multiple usages such as hunting, sporting, and recreational uses. I happen to own a Mossberg shotgun and I have used it for lawful purposes like going out to the range and shooting at paper targets. I happen to also be a member of the NRA with a three year membership. But also many people in this country don't get why the NRA's mission is to protect the 2nt Amendment and why schools actually need protection. a few day after the shootings, a gunman came to a school across where my mother was working and stepped on the yard with a handgun and attempted to repeat a possible massacre, the man was found to be mentally ill and came into possession of a gun. Why would he have a gun? Although Arizona requires no background check, he should not have any form of possessing a gun on his condition. My mother had to retreat into the bathroom with her class while the police and SWAT where right on the spot apprehending the man and left an officer on the school premises for the rest of the day. My mother agrees that every school should have an armed guard, but many people across the states are doubting the solution (Which I think is hypocritical if a loony is just going to step into a school anyways regardless of the laws they have against gun carry into a public place.) The situation had also prompt me into joining the NRA and the mission to protect my rights to Keep and Bear Arms. Why would people reject such a proposal? Airports have TSA and banks also have armed guards. Why should people reject such an idea that would be helpful with many generations to come? A wise man once said that "People who trade in liberty for security deserve neither" and I take his word for it. People seem to care little of their rights and have even thought of completely abolishing the constitution because "it's not up-to-date" (it was written in 1776! And it still applies to this day!). It's wrong and it disgusts me. People should be grateful for what our forefathers have provided us and many should seek using our liberty as our security. If guns where banned then we would use forks, spoons, brooms, and even our own hands. If ether of those things were banned then would that also mean that every citizen should have their hands amputated and kitchenware replaced by auto feeding machines? The issue is just ridiculous. Although, I do not believe that they would pass a ban on certain firearms (I do want to buy an AR-15 rifle and it would be sad to see no chance of ever getting one) and also a majority of people have rejected a ban on such firearms as they think it won't solve any problems. In conclusion While the issue is still split, many still feel that a ban on firearms is not the solution vs those who want to want to see their rights be diminished. I remain grateful that we have a constitution and I intend to use it by my everyday means. No matter what happens in the world, we have to overcome any tragedy that happens in the world as many other countries are corrupt and are bent on lawlessness and crime. The U.S has to remain constitutional and that we the people will overcome any problems (Unless chaos of the fiscal cliff unleashes come January 1st but I think we will solve that eventually).-Boba fett 32 (talk) 17:48, December 27, 2012 (UTC) (This article will seek improvements and some new content.)